Polysiloxanes have received a lot of attention since their introduction because of their many desirable properties such as low glass transition temperature, hydrophobicity, UV stability and high chain flexibility. However, pure polysiloxanes are often unsuitable, for some applications because of their poor mechanical properties. The polysiloxanes may be modified via functionalization or block copolymerization to provide more desirable mechanical properties.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a modified polysiloxane, such as a modified poly(dimethyl siloxane) (“PDMS”), that is suitable for uses in marine coating applications, e.g., to protect against fouling of marine structures, such as ships, boats, piers, and the like.